Terry, l'homme de famille
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Le classique de Noël de Nicolas Cage, version Candy Candy, écrite avec mon amie mrscage... Bonne lecture. Un petit commentaire serait gentil...
1. Chapter 1

_**Terry, l'homme de famille**_

_**Un grand merci à Julia et son mari pour la traduction**_

_Chapitre_ _1  
« L'histoire de Terry »_

- Mr Grandchester, vos lettres

- Merci Agathe, pourriez vous demander s'il vous plait, à la bonne de m'apporter un café ?

- Très bien Mr Grandchester. Y a t il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

- Vous pouvez fermer la porte en sortant.

- C'est que…

- Qu'y a-t-il Agathe, que voulez vous ? Je n'ai même pas encore prit mon café du matin, je ne suis pas d'humeur a discuter avec vous.

- Je suis désolée Mr. Grandchester, je comptais seulement vous demander ma soirée. C'est Noël et je voulais le passer avec ma famille.

- Noël ? Encore ? Je me souviens vous avoir déjà laissé le Noël dernier, ça ne va pas être possible d'aller voir votre famille cette fois ci, nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend, il faut que vous tapiez ma nouvelle pièce. Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas devenir une femme riche et atteindre vos objectifs si vous prenez constamment des vacances.

- Mais Mr. Grandchester, une année s'est écoulée depuis Noël dernier, la seule chose que je vous demande c'est ma soirée, j'ai travaillé dur toute l'année dans l'espoir que vous m'accordiez ma soirée.

- Et bien ma très chère Agathe, si vous n'êtes pas la ce soir, ce ne sera pas la peine de venir demain. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Monsieur

- Maintenant s'il vous plait, dites à la bonne de m'apporter mon café.

- Très bien Monsieur… Et pour Mme ? Souhaiterait elle boire quelque chose ?

- Ah oui, je l'avais presque oublié. Apportez deux cafés.

Après le départ d'Agathe, Terry demeure seul et lit les lettres qu'il a reçues.  
Il déteste Noël, c'est juste une excuse pour ne pas travailler. Si Agathe n'était pas une si bonne assistante, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait viré parce qu'elle attache beaucoup trop d'importance a ce genre de vacances.  
Il ne parvient pas à comprendre, pourquoi les gens continuent à lui envoyer des cartes de vœux, alors qu'il ne leur répond jamais.

Il regarde ses cartes inutiles, ses lettres et lit les messages téléphoniques qu'il a reçus.

Lorsque sa compagne de la nuit dernière sort de la salle de bain.

- Terrence ? Est ce que le petit déj est prêt ?

- Petit Déj ? Je pensais que tu ne mangeais rien afin de garder ce corps aussi parfait qu'il est…

Il sort du lit et l'enlace. C'est une jeune nouvelle actrice, elle est belle et vraiment bonne au lit. Son nom est… Ben c'est… Bref Terry ne s'en souvient même pas. En revanche, il est capable de dire ou se trouve sa tâche de naissance. Terry commence a l'embrasser passionnément en l'attirant vers le lit. Mais elle le stoppe dans son élan :

- Terrence, il faut que je parte. Je n'ai pas le temps pour remettre ça.

- Quoi ? tu n'as pas de temps pour moi ? En es tu sûre chérie ? Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Oui je suis sûre, c'est Noël et je veux passer ce jour avec ma famille.

- Quelle idée stupide, passer la journée complète avec ta famille ? Nous pourrions avoir notre Noël privé, je pourrai être ton père Noël si tu veux et tu pourrais être.. La bonne petite fille qui a mérité son cadeau.

- Oh Terrence, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à Noël toi ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, on se revoit dans deux jours.

- Ne compte pas dessus chérie.

La fille laisse Terry seul dans sa chambre.

- Mais ou est ce café, je vais virer Agathe et la bonne… Voyons voir ces lettres… Une de Nila, une de Frida, une d'Amalia, une de Sandrine, une de Marie-Alice, une de Céline, une d'Ivy, une de Paloma… Mais qui sont ces filles ? Je ne me souviens même pas de leur nom.. Mais je suis sûre qu'elles étaient mignonnes. Voyons ce message.. De Candice.. CANDICE ?

Terry lit la note que son assistante a écrite. :

_« Candice Neige André a appelée, elle voulait que je vous dise… »_

- Candy m'a appelé ? Après tout ce temps elle m'a appelé ? Je me demande ce qu'elle veut.

La bonne arrive avec une tasse de café alors que Terry est toujours au lit à regarder la note de Candy, qu'il n'ose pas lire en entier :

- Quoi ?

- Votre café Monsieur

- Vous en avez seulement apportez un ?

- Oui.

- J'avais demandé deux.

- Mais la demoiselle est partie alors j'ai pensé…

- Est-ce que je vous paye pour penser ?

- Non Monsieur

- Alors ne pensez pas, apportez-moi un autre café !

- Très bien Monsieur

Alors qu'elle sort, Terry tient toujours à la main, la note de Candy. Il n'arrive à décider ce qu'il doit en faire.

- Très bien, lisons cela…

- Mr. Grandchester !!

C'est la bonne qui interrompt encore les pensées de Terry :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- J'apporte votre café et je viens également vous informer que vous avez de la visite.

- De la visite ? Est-ce qu'elle est belle ?

- Oui Monsieur… C'est votre mère.

- Ma mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? J'espère que vous lui avez dit que je n'étais pas la…

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle dit, mais je ne l'ai pas cru…

Dit Eléonore Baker qui avait suivit la bonne jusqu'à la chambre de son fils :

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser Marie ?

- Oui Mzdame. Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci.

Une fois la bonne partie, Terry et Eléonore se regardent… C'est Eléonore qui rompt le silence :

- Comment vas-tu Terry ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Oh merci maman, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire que j'avais une sale tronche ?

- Ce n'est ce pas ce que je voulais dire. Terry c'est Noël aujourd'hui et rien au monde ne nous ferait plus plaisir à ton père et à moi que de t'avoir avec nous ce soir.

- Ah vraiment ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Nous sommes une famille Terry, s'il te plait.

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, mais objection Madame, votre Duc arrive peut être à vous berner mais pas moi. Il est vieux, sa femme l'a quitté, c'est pour cela qu'il est avec toi maintenant. Et toi, tu lui as pardonné. Et bien moi je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Vous deux avez rendu ma vie misérable et maintenant vous êtes de nouveau ensemble.

- Chéri, s'il te plait, essaye de nous comprendre… Ne soit pas aussi méprisant.

- Je ne suis pas méprisant chère mère, je te dis juste la vérité. Je ne peux attendre qu'il meurt, tu sais qu'il m'a dit que je serai Duc quand il mourrait ? Oui je serai le Duc de Grandchester ! C'est la chose la plus drôle qui puisse arriver et je peux t'assurer que je ne me marierai pas, je n'aurai pas d'enfants et que je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour qu'il ne repose pas en paix dans sa tombe !

- TERRY !!!

- Maintenant tu voudras bien m'excuser, j'ai eu une nuit agréablement agitée et j'ai besoin de prendre une douche…

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu devenir comme ça. Tout c'est de la faute de Suzanna.

- Qui ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Tu es devenu de plus en plus méprisant pendant que tu vivais avec elle, et après qu'elle t'ait quitté, je pensais que tu retournerais auprès de Candy, que tu changerais… Ça fait 8 ans maintenant et tu es devenu de loin la pire personne que je connaisse.

- Ah vraiment ? Et bien j'en suis désolé, dis bonjour à mon très cher papa et n'oublie pas de me prévenir lorsqu'il claquera .

Eléonore quitte la chambre de son fils. Elle savait que ce serait impossible de le convaincre de venir, mais il fallait qu'elle essaye. Elle ne parvient pas à comprendre, pourquoi son fils est comme ça. Mais ça fait mal aussi bien a elle qu'a son mari, de le voir se comporter ainsi.

Après le départ d'Eléonore, Terry commence à se sentir mal. Il descend prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il entend la bonne, le cuisinier et Agathe en train de discuter. Ils sont tous en train de se plaindre de lui et parlent de Noël.  
Ça le fait se sentir encore pire… Il se rend donc dans sa bibliothèque, afin de lire quelques pièce pour passer le temps.  
Il est plus de 16h, lorsqu'il se souvient qu'il a une fête au théâtre pour Noël :

- Aller Terry pourquoi pas, il pourrait y avoir quelques belles filles la bas !

Il quitte sa grande maison et se rend a la fête. Il prend un Taxi pour y aller. La fête est tel qu'il l'avait imaginée, partout, de jolies filles en train de rire, mais ce soir Terrence Grandchester n'est pas chanceux… Toutes les filles veulent finir la soirée avec leur famille. La fête touche a sa fin, lorsqu'il se souvient de la note de Candy. Il ce décide à la lire :

_« Candice Neige André a appelée, elle voulait que je vous dise qu'elle quitte le pays demain pour de bon et elle a quelques objets qui vous appartiennent qu'elle voudrait vous rendre. »_

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Elle m'appelle pour me rendre mes effets personnels… Quels effets personnels ? Est-ce que je lui ai donné quelque chose ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me demande comment elle a eu mon numéro de téléphone… Tiens, il y a son numéro sur la note… devrai-je la rappeler ? Mais où est ce qu'elle s'en va ? Oh peu importe, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les fantômes du passé.

Terry commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, il a besoin de prendre un peu d'air frais. Tous les évènements d'aujourd'hui, étaient trop riche en émotions, même pour lui. Il commence a marcher, la neige tombe et il fait de plus en plus froid, il accélère donc pour ce réchauffer. Il regarde les gens qui marchent dans les rues, ils ont tous l'air si heureux. Il se sent bien aussi… Pourquoi pas ?

Il a tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu avoir dans la vie, n'a-t-il pas quitté l'école pour devenir célèbre ? Et bien désormais, il est célèbre et riche... Et il a toutes les filles qu'il veut. Personne peut être plus heureux que lui, mais il commence vraiment à faire très froid. Le moment est mal choisi pour marcher joyeusement dans les rues, donc il décide d'entrer dans un magasin du coin. Les deux seuls personnes présentent sont, le propriétaire de la boutique et un garçon qui doit avoir 16 ans. Quand Terry entre dans le magasin, il les entend parler, puis il voit le couteau que le garçon tient à la main…

- Hey ! Prend cet argent, dit le garçon qui tient le couteau… je te donne de l'argent et tu n'acceptes pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de voler quoi que ce soit…

- Cet argent n'est pas valable, il est volé et couvert de sang…

- Mais je m'en fous, tu vas le prendre et me donner ce que je veux ! Je compte bien apporter ce vélo à ma sœur coûte que coûte !

- Je vous dis que cet argent n'est pas…

- Ça suffit avec l'argent !!! Je vais te tuer si tu ne me donnes pas ce vélo !

Terry a l'impression qu'il doit intervenir. Il fait deux pas en avant et se retrouve proche du garçon. Il est blond aux yeux bleus et n'a pas l'air d'être un loubard.  
Terry lui dit :

- Puis-je regarder cet argent ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Et bien, si il est toujours bon, je vais le prendre et je l'utiliserai dans un autre magasin, je donnerai d'autres billets que j'ai à celui ci…

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

- Parce que je vais acheter ce vélo avec moins d'argent que tu me donneras, ainsi je gagnerai de l'argent et tu auras ton vélo…

Le garçon le regarde, ses yeux bleus brillent, il donne son argent à Terry, prend le vélo et s'en va. Terry donne au gérant de la boutique, l'argent nécessaire pour le vélo et quitte le magasin.

Dehors, alors qu'il marche tranquillement, il voit de nouveau le jeune garçon, il souhaite lui parler, alors il marche dans sa direction.

- Salut, dit-il

- Salut, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je veux parler.

- A moi ?

- Oui, quel est ton nom ?

- Tony.

- Tony, avais-tu vraiment l'intention de tuer ce gérant juste pour un vélo ?

- Oui j'allais le faire !

- Mais pourquoi ? Ne sais-tu pas que nos vies sont les conséquences de nos actes ?

- Je le sais… Mais toi, le sais-tu ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ne regrettes tu pas parfois ta vie ? Ne te demandes tu pas comment elle aurait été si tu avais fait le bon choix quand tu en avais le pouvoir ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Mais j'aime ma vie et il n'y a rien que je puisse regretter.

- Très bien, souviens que c'est ce que tu voulais.

- Je voulais quoi ?

- Tu verras, dit-il en partant.

Alors que la neige tombe, Terry a très froid, il marche aussi vite que possible pour rentrer chez lui. Il tremble et ne sait pas si c'est dut au froid, ou si c'est à cause de ce que Tony lui avait dit.

Arrivé à la maison, il va directement dans sa chambre, retire ses habits et va se coucher. Il commence à dormir… Profondément…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terry: l'homme de famille  
**_

_**Chapitre 2  
« L'histoire de Candy »**_

_**Merci à Julia59 et son mari pour la traduction**_

La demeure était imposante et presque majestueuse. Ce matin là, les serviteurs travaillent, une très belle jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, lui tombant les épaules, finissait de se préparer pour conduire son petit raton laveur blanc, qu'elle avait depuis son enfance, chez le vétérinaire. Il avait commencé à se sentir fatigué et commencé à manger de moins en moins bien.

Candy, sa maîtresse, était très inquiète à son sujet. Elle descendit prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle a manger, portant Capucin dans ses bras. A la table, elle trouva Annie, Archie Albert et la grand-tante :

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils.

Candy s'approcha et s'assit avec Capucin dans ses bras.

- Capucin a un problème ? demanda Annie

- Il ne se sent pas bien.

- Oh, ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda Annie en caressant Capucin.

Le raton lécha la main d'Annie en poussant un petit cri.

- Il a sans doute mangé quelque chose de mauvais, dit Candy

- Pauvre petite chose, dit la grand-tante.

Tout le monde la regarda étonné. D'habitude la grand tante était contre que le raton laveur soit dans la maison.

Bien qu'Albert avait toujours eut des animaux, ils restèrent dehors. Capucin avait passé la majorité du temps dehors, dans les arbres et n'allait qu'a la fenêtre de Candy pour elle près d'elle, ce qui rendait la grand tante furieuse. Mais elle semblait s'être attachée à ce petit animal qui parfois allait dormir sur son lit.

- Quoi ? Ditelle en voyant que tout le monde la regardait. Je me suis attachée à cette petite chose

- Tante Elroy, vous me surprendrez toujours, dit Albert.

- Je suis heureuse que vous l'appréciiez, dit Candy.

- Candy, je vais venir avec toi, dit Annie. Après tout, Capucin est aussi mon bébé.

- Bien sur que tu es sa maman aussi…

- C'est notre premier bébé a toi et a moi, dit Annie. Je voulais le prendre avec moi.

- Très bien, dit Archie, emmenez votre bébé chez le vétérinaire.

- Je vous y conduirai, dit Albert.

- Mais... Tu ne dois pas aller au bureau ? Dit Candy

- C'est moi le chef Candy, je fais mon propre emploi du temps.

- Ah d'accord, dit Candy

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent donc chez le vétérinaire. Beaucoup de gens attendaient avec toute sorte d'animaux, chien chat, oiseux, lapins… Le vétérinaire était très occupé. Enfin le tour de Candy arriva ce qui la soulagea.  
Elle entra avec Annie et Albert. Le vétérinaire leur tournait le dos :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va ?

- Je ne suis pas sure, mais je pense qu'il a peut être manger quelque chose de mauvais.

- Et c'est quoi ? Un chien ? Un chat ?

Candy était un petit peu irritée :

- Pourquoi ne vous retournez vous pas et regardez par vous même ?

- Je me lave les mains, dit-il. Vous ne voudriez pas que je le touche avec les mains sales.

- Certes non, mais vous pourriez au moins attendre de voir l'animal avant de commencer à poser des questions.

Le véto se retourna :

- Vous êtes susceptible…

Il se tu abasourdit :

- Candy ?

- Arthur ?

Il marcha instinctivement vers elle et l'enlaça très fort :

- Oh, dit Candy en riant

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez

- Heu... pourquoi ?

- Pour nous avoir permis de nous enfuir ma sœur et moi.

- Bha, vous étiez innocents.

- Et j'étais en mesure de le prouver en parti grâce à toi. J'ai fini l'école et maintenant, comme tu peux le voir, je travaille, dit-il sans relâcher son étreinte.

- Oh Arthur, je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu étais devenu, ce qu'il t'était arrivé après ta fuite. Je suis heureuse que tout ce soit bien passé.

Annie et Albert les regardaient sans comprendre. Enfin Arthur relâcha Candy :

- Annie, Albert, je vous présente Arthur Kelly. Vous, vous souvenez ? La mine.

- Le fugitif ? Demanda Annie

- Oui, répondit Arthur, je suis un homme libre maintenant. J'ai été capable de prouver mon innocence. Candy nous avait caché, moi et ma sœur, avec les mineurs et nous a ainsi permis de nous enfuir.

- Oui, dit Annie. C'est Eliza qui vous a mis dans ce pétrin.

- Je te présente Annie et Albert…

Ils se saluèrent tous.

- Et voici Capucin qui ne sent pas bien, dit Candy en le prenant des bras d'Annie.

Il était très doux avec l'animal et le posa sur la table de soin. Après l'avoir examiné il se tourna vers Candy et dit :

- Il s'est empoisonné avec des mauvaises graines… Comme tu le pensais. Je vais lui donner un remontant qui le fera se sentir mieux et je vais te donner quelques pilules.

- Oh Capucin, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Toi qui est toujours si prudent.

- Peut être que quelqu'un lui a donné volontairement, dit Albert.

- Neil, dit Candy. Il ne cesse d'essayer de le frapper tout le temps cette espèce de monstre.

- Et il a quelques contusions.

- Je vais le bannir de la demeure à ce stade là, dit Albert.

- Le bannir pour cruauté sur animaux ? Mais la grande tante…

- Bha.. Maintenant qu'elle apprécie Capucin.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail, dit Candy.

Arthur lui donna quelques cachets pour Capucin :

- 3 fois par jour et dans quelques temps il sera comme neuf.

- Merci beaucoup Arthur, dit Candy en sortant du cabinet.

Arthur les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte :

- Candy, j'aimerai bien qu'on puisse se revoir.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai, et j'aimerai bien revoir ta sœur aussi.

- Elle travaille à l'étranger. Tu comprends à cause de toute cette histoire, accusée de complicité à un fugitif.

- Mais tu es son frère.

- Oui mais, elle est partie à l'étranger avec son mari et son enfant.

- Elle s'est mariée ? Formidable.

- Donc accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- Et bien pourquoi pas ? Je suis sure que Capucin sera bien avec Annie.

Annie souriait, Albert non.

- Parfait, dit Arthur, je viendrais te chercher vers 20h

Il était très séduisant avec ses cheveux roux et Candy avait besoin d'un peu d'attention venant d'un homme autre, qu'un membre de la famille…  
Terry… Tout semblait si loin.

- Je serai prête, dit Candy, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure répondit Arthur.

De retour à ma maison, Albert n'était pas très heureux. Candy et lui étaient dans son bureau parlant de choses diverses :

- Pourquoi sors tu avec ce mec, tu ne le connais même pas ?

- Mais si je le connais.

- C'était un fugitif, dit Albert.

- Il était innocent, c'est un ami Albert, je suis en sécurité avec lui.

- Très bien.

- C'est juste pour une fois.

- Si tu le dis.

Candy était excitée par son rendez vous :

- Candy, dit Annie. Que ressens-tu ?

- Je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien, je me suis tellement inquiétée pour lui toutes ses années.

Arthur arriva. Il était portait un costume très élégant et Candy une belle robe bleue.

- Tu es superbe, dit-il.

- T'es pas trop mal non plus.

Ils partirent dîner… Et ils décidèrent de se revoir. De temps en temps ils prenaient le déjeuner ensemble et parfois pendant le temps libre de Candy, étant donné qu'elle ne travaillait plus à l'hôpital, elle venait lui donner un coup de main à la clinique vétérinaire.

Désormais Capucin était guérit et courait joyeusement comme avant.

Candy commença à se rapprocher d'Arthur, un soir lors d'un dîner très agréable…

- Candy, tu sais, j'étais déjà très attiré par toi à l'époque, mais comme j'étais en fuite…

- Oh…

Elle se souvint à cet instant qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier Terry :

- Je ne suis pas si tu as un homme dans ta vie, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne me suis jamais fait de film à notre sujet.

- Bien, je vais être honnête avec toi, j'étais amoureuse d'un jeune homme, mais nous avons du rompre, cela m'a détruite et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

- Oui, effectivement, ça fait mal.

- Mais si tu le désir, je dois pouvoir trouver un peu de place dans mon cœur pour un nouvel amour.

Arthur sourit, il se pencha et l'embrassa, c'était bon… Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble.

Albert n'était pas heureux du tout, mais Candy semblait si heureuse et sincère.  
Les mois passèrent et Candy allait de l'avant. Elle voulait un début de relation propre. Donc elle commença à nettoyer ses souvenirs, et prit les affaires de Terry :

- Mais qu'est ce que je suis censé faire de tout cela ? Je vais lui renvoyer. Mais où est ce qu'il peut bien vivre ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle rencontra Eléonore à une œuvre de charité :

- Candy !

- Mme Baker !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, comment va Terry ?

- Il va bien, il vit sa vie.

- Oh, pourrai-je avoir son adresse ?

Eléonore se demandait pourquoi Candy voulait l'adresse de son fils, mais elle savait que Candy était bonne pour lui. Elle lui donna donc, son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

- Merci, dit Candy.

Le Duc arriva et Candy en fut surprise :

- Votre Grâce, dit Candy, bonsoir.

- Oui, Mlle André, dit le Duc.

- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? demanda Candy.

- Oui, dit Eléonore en souriant.

- C'est merveilleux, Terry doit être si heureux, dit Candy sincèrement.

Eléonore et le Duc se regardèrent, Arthur arriva :

- Chérie, dit-il, tu connais Eléonore Baker ?

- Oui, dit Candy, je l'ai connu en Ecosse il y a de nombreuses années.

- Oh, dit Arthur, enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis l'un de vos plus grands fans.

- Merci, dit Eléonore.

- Je vous présente Arthur, Arthur, je te présente le Duc de Grandchester.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Arthur.

- Moi de même, dit le Duc.

Après les présentations, Eléonore était un peu jalouse. Elle aurait voulu que Terry se réconcilie avec Candy, mais Candy allait de l'avant, alors que Terry « vivait » sa vie de débauché. Ils parlèrent un moment puis le Duc et Eléonore s'en allèrent :

- Je veux qu'elle soit avec Terry, dit Eléonore au Duc.

- Et bien notre fils fait sa vie !

- Il est fâché après moi parce que je t'ai pardonné.

- Il est fâché après le monde entier parce qu'il a perdu Candy.

- Je lui ai donné le numéro de Terry.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

- Elly, elle commence à s'engager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je sais, mais je suis certaine qu'elle aime encore Terry et si Terry entend sa voix, il repensera peut être à sa vie.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux heureux…

**********

Les mois passèrent, sans que Candy ne trouve le courage d'appeler Terry pour lui rendre ses affaires. Elle n'arriva a faire son choix entre, aller de l'avant ou pas. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas alors quoi ?

Retourner avec Terry ? Quelle folle idée !

_« Il est riche, il y est parvenu tout seul. Moi aussi, par adoption, il n'est pas venu me chercher, après tout moi non plus. Qu'est qui pourrait bien nous rester ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? »  
_  
Arthur eut une proposition de travail en Australie, vu que peu de personne ne voulait aller dans ce pays perdu. Il fallait qu'il parte, il savait que Candy n'était pas prête à s'engager donc il lui dit qu'il avait l'intention de l'attendre :

- Je sais que tu hésites encore, si tu ne viens pas je comprendrai et j'irai de l'avant.

- Merci pour cela.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé, mais je t'aime aussi, c'est juste que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne viens pas je comprendrai, mais sois sure que je t'accueillerai les bras ouverts si tu changes d'avis.

Arthur parti et Candy l'accompagna jusqu'au port. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, il parti et elle pleura.

L'été était arrivé, et Candy se décida à aller de l'avant… avec Arthur. Elle se préparait à aller le rejoindre. Toute sa famille était triste :

- Candy, es-tu sure ? Demanda Albert

- Oui c'est ce que je veux, il est temps, dit elle.

- Candy, dit Archie tristement. L'Australie est tellement loin.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit Annie.

- Vous allez tous me manquer, dit Candy.

Candy parti passer quelques jours à New York afin d'appeler Terry, le voir et lui rendre ses affaires afin qu'elle puisse tourner la page sur cette histoire.  
Elle appela, tomba sur la bonne et lui laissa un message.

Elle prenait Capucin avec elle, elle avait une petite cage pour lui et une autorisation spéciale. Mais elle avait horreur de le garder enfermé, donc elle comptait lui dire de jouer le mort, afin de pouvoir le porter autour de son cou…

**********


	3. Chapter 3

_**Terry : l'homme de famille**_

_**Chapitre 3 **_

_**1ère Partie**_

_**« Un aperçu… »**_

_**Par mrscage**_

_« Qui me lèche les doigts ? Est ce que j'ai levé une fille hier soir ? Bha ça doit être une sacrée chaude si elle commence sa journée par me lécher les doigts. Voyons voir qui c'est »_

Terry ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un chien en face de lui

- Hey qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ?

Il est dans un grand lit dans une chambre confortable qui n'est certainement pas SA chambre. Il essaye de se souvenir ce qui a bien pu se passer la nuit dernière. D'habitude il ne va jamais dormir chez les filles, a-t-il trop bu à la fête ?

Une femme aux cheveux blonds dort dans le lit et tourne le dos. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Papa ! Papa ! C'est Noël !!!

- Hey toi ! Je ne suis pas ton père !

Il y a deux enfants, un garçon de 5 ans et une fille de 3 ans qui sont entrés dans la chambre et sautent sur le lit. Terry observe la scène, pétrifié. Ainsi, il a passé la nuit avec cette femme qui a deux enfants. Et maintenant ceux ci essayent de le persuader qu'il est leur père. Quel genre de cauchemar est-ce ? Terry n'est pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il a eut deux enfants déjà grandit en une nuit.

Puis la femme qui commence à se réveiller, se tourne vers Terry. Il la regarde rapidement et au moment ou il tourne les yeux il revient fixer son regard rapidement sur elle, il réalise que c'est Candy. Comment est-ce possible ? Candy n'a pas l'air surprise du tout, elle se tourne vers lui et dit :

- Bonjour mon cœur. Peux tu préparer le petit déjeuner, j'ai encore besoin de sommeil.

Terry la regarde comme si elle était un extra-terrestre. Les enfants continuent de sauter sur le lit, le chien commence à aboyer et Terry commence à avoir une sacrée migraine. Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut bien vouloir signifier. Il regarde Candy et essaye de dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Il se lève donc et tente de trouver ses habits. Il trouve des effets masculins, sur une chaise à côté lit, ce ne sont pas ses affaires, jamais de la vie il ne porterait un sweat vert avec des cœurs roses dessus. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'il trouve a mettre. Il l'enfile donc et quitte la pièce. Il tente de trouver son chemin dans cette maison qui n'est pas la sienne. Une fois dehors il découvre qu'il est dans un quartier résidentiel modeste :

- Je suis mort, et je suis en enfer…

Il commence à courir vers sa maison. Ça lui prend deux heures pour y arriver. Il n'a pas ses clés sur lui, il sonne donc et Marie lui ouvre :

- Ah quelle journée ! Marie apportez moi un café tout de suite, je vais prendre une douche et si quelqu'un appel ou vient, je ne suis pas la !

- Heu… Mais… Que… Que voulez vous ? Je ne vous comprends pas.

- Marie, laissez moi entré, je suis fatigué et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café. Si vous voulez garder votre boulot, laissez moi entrer.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous connaissez mon nom, mais si vous ne partez pas sur le champ, j'appelle la police.

- Quoi ? Auriez vous perdu la raison ? Maintenant laissez moi entrer !

Terry pousse Mari et entre dans la maison :

- James, Jacques ! Dépêchez vous, il y a un cambrioleur dans la maison !

- Un quoi ? Dit Terry

Terry se tourne vers Marie, aurait elle perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Deux hommes arrivent de la cuisine et commencent à frapper Terry. Il essaye de se défendre, mais ça fait si longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas battu, et en plus les deux gars sont vraiment gros et costauds. Ils le jètent dehors.

Il se retrouve à terre, devant la porte qui se referme. Il sent un liquide chaud en provenance de son arcade. Il touche son visage et voit plein de sang sur sa main, il réalise donc, qu'ils l'ont vraiment bien cogné. Il se lève et décide d'aller au théâtre. C'est le seul endroit ou il sait qu'il peut aller à part chez lui.

Arrivé là-bas… C'est fermé…

- Saleté de Noël !!

Alors qu'il est sur le point de partir… Il se retourne… Marche lentement vers la porte et observe l'affiche. Sa tête commence à tourner. A sa place il y a le nom et la photo de sa doublure.

- Comment ce looser peut prendre ma place, je sais que c'est un cauchemar, je vais compter jusqu'à trois et me réveiller… Un.. Deux.. Deux et demi………… TROIS !! Merde, sa tronche est toujours devant moi et je porte toujours ce stupide sweat !!!

Terry tombe a genou. Il vendrait son âme pour croiser n'importe qui le connaissant. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et s'assied sur les marches du théâtre quand il entend une voix qu'il connaît :

- Salut !

Il regarde la personne devant lui et reconnaît Tony. Il se lève et court vers lui, il lui saisi la chemise et commence a le secouer :

- Dis moi que tu me connais, dis moi que tu te souviens de la nuit dernière !!

- Je me souviens de la nuit dernière, mais toi, t'en souviens-tu ?

- Que veux tu dire ? Bien sure que je me souviens, après t'avoir parler, je suis rentrer a la maison et je me suis couché dans mon lit. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé dans cette sorte d'enfer.

- Ce n'est pas l'enfer, c'est juste un aperçu.

- Un aperçu de quoi ?

- De ce qui aurait pu être, si tu avais fait d'autres choix dans ta vie.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a pas fait plaisir de la voir quand tu t'es réveillé… Je sais que tu as souvent rêvé de l'avoir à tes côtés au réveil. Et bien ton rêve s'est réalisé. C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour toi.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne veux pas de ces enfants et de ce stupide chien, ni de cet affreux sweat !!! Dis moi combien tu veux !

- Cela ne marche comme ça Terry. Il va falloir que tu vives cette vie et que tu apprennes.

- Apprendre ? Mais je ne veux rien apprendre.

- Tu auras le temps.

- Combien de temps ? Dis moi !!

- Autant qu'il sera nécessaire.

- Je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar, s'il te plait…

Terry se sent si faible. Il ne parvient pas à imaginer qu'il est en train de supplier ce jeune homme :

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Terry. C'est la réalité alternative, et comme je te l'ai dit hier, tu l'as voulu. Maintenant il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

- Chez moi ? Ils m'ont frappé quand j'y suis allé, ne vois-tu pas mon visage ?

- Non pas là-bas. Chez toi, c'est la ou tu t'es réveillé ce matin. Chez toi c'est la où se trouve ton cœur.

- Mon cœur ? Tu rigoles là !

- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, prend ça.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une boite à musique ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse avec ? Si je fais jouer de la musique, tu viendras ?

Il n'y a personne pour répondre à Terry. Tony est parti aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

- Très bien Terry ! Il faut que tu rentres « chez toi ». Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il faille que je retourne dans cette maison de fou.

Il commence à marcher lentement, il n'a vraiment pas envie d'y retourner, mais il ne voit pas d'autres endroits où il pourrait aller. D'ailleurs ou pourrait il aller par ce temps glacial ?

Quand il passe la porte du jardin, il commence à ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine :

- Oui je vais avoir une attaque cardiaque et je vais mourir… Merci beaucoup papa Noël, merci pour le cadeau !! Ça t'apprendra Terry à vouloir être bon !!! Tu voulais aider ce gamin hier et maintenant tu es marié avec des enfants. Il faut que je le rappelle, il doit venir… Mais d'abord il faut que je rentre, car il fait vraiment trop froid.

Terry entre dans la maison, ferme la porte et quand il se retourne, il se retrouve avec Candy dans les bras. Elle lui a littéralement sauté au cou. Elle le serre vraiment très fort, puis relâche son étreinte et découvre son visage couvert de sang :

- Terry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je pense…

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu nous as fait aujourd'hui ? Tu quittes la maison le matin, tu ne me dis pas où tu vas, ni même que tu t'en vas. Ou étais tu ? J'ai eu si peur, j'ai appelé tous nos amis, je suis allée à l'hôpital, j'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave.. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. S'il te plait, pourrais tu cesser de me hurler dessus ?

- Je suis désolée, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je me suis réveillé ici ce matin… Mais ce n'est pas ma maison.. ce ne sont pas mes enfants.. je ne suis pas père et tu n'es pas ma femme…

- Tu sais Terry, ce n'est pas drôle, tu me rends dingue !

Terry commence à avoir de la fièvre, il sent qu'il va tomber s'il ne s'assied pas quelque part. Il se rappel de la boite a musique, qu'il sort de sa poche et commence à la faire jouer. Dans l'espoir que Tony viendrait. A la place, la petite fille vient, le remercie pour le cadeau et essaye de lui prendre des mains, mais Terry s'y accroche de toutes forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Candy le regarde comme si il était tombé du ciel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chéri ? Donne sa boite à musique à Nelly. Ainsi tu étais sorti lui acheter un cadeau de Noël, tu aurais pu nous le dire. Qu'as-tu fait à ton beau visage ?

Candy s'approche pour toucher le visage de Terry, mais il a un mouvement de recul évitant son touché :

- D'accord, dit Candy, ce n'est vraiment pas ton jour. Tu as manqué le matin de Noël, tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver.

Terry la regarde et dit :

- Où est la salle de bain ?

- Terry, heu... Crois si tu veux... Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi ce aujourd'hui.

- C'est en haut papa, la deuxième porte à gauche.

- Merci… Heu… ( Comment Candy a dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà.. Oh bordel…) Petite demoiselle aux taches de son

Pendant que Terry monte à l'étage, Candy et Nelly le regardent.

- Maman, je pensais que ce n'était pas mon papa. Mais il m'a appelé par mon surnom. Maintenant, je sais que c'est lui.

- Oui.

Terry trouve la salle de bain et retire ses habits, il se regarde dans le miroir. Ah la vache ! Il faut vraiment qu'il prenne une douche… L'eau chaude lui fait du bien, il se dit a lui même, qu'il va certainement s'éveiller de ce rêve, mais en attendant, il devait essayer de se réjouir. Cette autre vie, pourrait ne pas être si mal que ça.

- Je suis venue voir si tu allais bien.

- Quoi ?

Terry tente de cacher sa nudité avec ses mains.

- Je suis nu, sors s'il te plait.

- Tu plaisantes mon cœur ? T'es sur que tu ne préfères pas que je me joigne à toi ?

- Candy ? As tu perdu l'esprit ?

- Si il y en a un de nous deux qui a perdu l'esprit ce n'est pas moi. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu n'as qu'à le dire, c'est pas la peine de hurler.

- Candy, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Terry n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Candy a déjà quitté la salle de bain.

- Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Candy m'a proposé de me rejoindre dans la salle de bain et j'ai refusé. Mais je ne peux pas profiter de cette situation, elle croit que je suis son mari… Elle n'a pas changé du tout en 8 ans… Elle a eut deux enfants, mais elle a toujours son allure de jeune femme… Au moins, elle n'a plus ses couettes. Peut être que je devrais profiter de la situation la prochaine fois.

Alors que Terry sort de la salle de bain, pour trouver autre chose à se mettre que cet affreux sweat. Il voit Candy donner le sein à un bébé… Un bébé ? Oh mon Dieu encore un ?

- Tu as trois enfants ?

- Heu, je pensais que tu en avais trois aussi. Je ne les ai pas fait toute seule tu sais. Tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour la fête.

- Quelle fête ?

- Ça suffit Terry, arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu as passé l'année à attendre cette soirée, et maintenant tu me demandes de quoi il s'agit ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas.

Le visage de Candy change. Terry remarque combien elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle se lève et vient à ses côtés.

- C'est à cause de ta bagarre chéri ? Peut être es tu blessé plus sérieusement que je le pensais. Est ce que tu as des vertiges ?

- Heu… Oui.

- Très bien, ne viens pas avec moi ce soir, j'appellerai Eléonore, pour lui dire qu'il est inutile qu'elle vienne garder les enfants, vu que tu vas rester à la maison.

- Heu, je serai prêt dans 10 minutes.

- Papa, maman ! Oncle Archi est la !

- Qui ? dit Terry.

- Pendant que tu te prépares, je descends l'accueillir.

- Hé ! Le Dandy est là ?

- Terry ! Tu ne l'as pas appelé « Dandy » depuis des années, c'est ton meilleur ami !

- Qui ? Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi !!

- Je ne me disputerai pas avec toi aujourd'hui, nous t'attendrons en bas. S'il te plait, enfile le sweat que j'ai fait pour toi spécialement pour aujourd'hui.

- Lequel ?

- Celui que tu portais ce matin bien sure, celui avec les cœurs roses.

- Ah non, non, non, je ne vais certainement pas me présenter en public avec ce sweat.

Candy a les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais hier, tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais. J'ai mis tellement d'amour à le faire.

Terry ne pouvait supporter ces larmes. L'autre Terry devait être vraiment amoureux de Candy, pour dire qu'il aimait ce sweat.

- D'accord Candy, je vais le porter.

- Je t'aime Terry.

Alors que Candy descend les escaliers, Terry se retrouve seul avec le bébé qui commence à pleurer. Il est paniqué, il appelle Candy :

- Candy ! Le bébé pleure, vient s'il te plait !

Personne ne lui répond. Puis il regarde le petit garçon qui ne parle pas beaucoup s'avancer vers lui. Il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus.

- Oh mon dieu, tu es mon portrait craché.

- Merci, mais tu n'es pas mon papa.

- Heu… Comment tu le sais ?

- Es-tu un extra-terrestre ? Qu'as tu fait à mon papa ? Est ce que tu vas nous tuer. Demanda-t-il les larmes naissantes au bord des ses yeux.

- Oh non, non. S'il te plait ne commence pas à pleurer. Ton petit frère fait déjà assez de bruit comme ça en pleurant.

- C'est Schandy !

- Shandy ? Je suppose que c'est Sandy.

- Non pas Sandy, Shandy. C'est ma sœur, pas mon frère. Et je ne pleurai pas. Je te combattrai si tu essayes de tuer mes sœurs.

- Oh je vois, tu es un grand garçon. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferai de mal ni à toi, ni à ta famille. Ton père et moi avons échangé nos places et il reviendra dés que je partirai… J'espère bientôt. Mais quel est ton nom ?

- TJ

- TJ… Pourquoi TJ ?

- Terrence Junior.

- Ah, donc tu as le même nom que ton père, comme c'est mignon… dit-il ironiquement. Dis moi TJ, m'aideras-tu à me comporter comme ton père ?

- D'accord, je vais t'aider.

- Ne dis rien à ta maman ou à ta sœur.

- Nelly, c'est son prénom, mais tu l'appelles petite demoiselle Tache de son.

- Vraiment ? J'imagine que je n'ai pas tant changé que ça après tout.

Terry descend et aperçoit Candy, discutant avec Annie et Archi. Ainsi, ils sont mariés. Archi vient à sa rencontre :

- Tu nous as fais une de ces peurs mon ami, ne refais plus ça !

- Ouais d'accord.

- Si tu veux parler, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu as toujours été là pour moi.

- Vraiment ? Ça pourrait être intéressant.

La sonnette retentit et Candy va ouvrir la porte :

- Oh Eléonore, Richard, bienvenus, merci de venir vous occuper des enfants aujourd'hui.

- Tu plaisantes, dit Eléonore, j'ai trop hâte de passer la soirée avec eux.

Elle enlace Candy et se tourne vers son fils.

- Fais un gros câlin à ta maman mon chéri.

- Quoi ? dit Terry

Eléonore a déjà son fils dans les bras, puis Richard se joint à elle et l'enlace également et il lui dit :

- Fils, j'ai eu peur pour toi aujourd'hui, est-ce que tout va bien ? Candy nous a dit que t'étais battu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si tu as besoin d'aide. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

- Toi aussi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de gens prêt à m'aider. Peut être que j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul, de n'avoir personne pour s'occuper de moi.

Candy se tourne vers Richard :

- Ne l'écoutes pas, il est très étrange aujourd'hui.

Terry, Candy, Annie et Archi se rendent à la fête. Une belle femme leur ouvre la porte. Elle lance à Terry un regard qu'il connaît très bien, le regard d'une femme qui a envie. Ainsi l'autre Terry était chanceux également. Il commence à discuter avec des hommes à droite et à gauche, qui semblent être ses amis. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait en avoir autant. C'est relativement ennuyeux, au moins, il y a de l'alcool à la fête, ainsi que cette femme qui ne cesse de le regarder. Quel était son nom ? Isabelle ? Un nom chaud pour une femme chaude. Il entend Candy parler avec ses amies. Elle leur raconte ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour à l'hôpital. Elle est donc toujours infirmière, la fête se termine et ils rentrent à la maison. Quelle journée. Il ne rêve que d'une chose, allé au lit, mais Candy l'envoie promener le chien…… Terrence Grandchester… Promenant le chien… ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

Une fois de retour à la maison, Candy est déjà au lit en train de dormir.

Terry se réveille dans le lit et avant d'ouvrir les yeux il vérifie si il y a quelqu'un à côté de lui… Non, il n'y a personne !

- A grâce à Dieu c'était un cauchemar.

Mais aussitôt il entend des cris de bébé et des aboiements de chien.

- Oh je suis encore bloqué là.

TJ entre dans la chambre :

- Salut, tu devrais aller à l'école, lui dit TJ.

- A l'école ? Tu es sure que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui devrait y aller ? Je suis un peu vieux pour y aller.

- Mais… Tu es professeur.

- Quoi ? Moi avec des enfants ? Et qu'est ce que j'enseigne ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais demander à maman.

- Tu sais au moins où est cette école ?

- Heu…

- J'imagine, qu'il va falloir que je demande à maman. Mais ça doit être les vacances, l'école doit être fermée. Es-tu sure que je doive y aller aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

Quand Terry descend, il voit Candy et Nelly à table. Candy aide Nelly à prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour étranger, dit Candy en s'approchant de lui.

Il sent qu'elle va l'embrasser, donc pour l'éviter il prend le lait de Nelly sur la table et commence à en boire.

- Papa, c'est mon lait !

- Désolé, j'étais assoiffé, il faut que j'aille à l'école maintenant. Parce que tu sais, c'est là bas que je travaille… A l'école… Qui ne doit pas être bien loin… j'imagine…

- Papa, tu ne te rappelles pas où ce trouve le Lycée St. Paul ?

- St Paul ? Pas encore !!! Est ce qu'il y a aussi une Sœur Grey là bas ?

- Ah tu es si drôle, dit Candy. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher sinon tu vas être en retard !

- Mais je me demande pourquoi il faut que j'aille à l'école aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ce soir tu donnes un spectacle et tu dois y aller pour la dernière répétition.

- Oh, je joue encore, je pensais que j'étais professeur.

- Tu es le meilleurs professeur de littérature Anglaise qu'il n'y ait jamais eut.

- Littérature Anglaise… Forcément… Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Terry : l'homme de famille**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Deuxième partie**_

_**« … De ce qui aurait pu être »**_

_**Par Mallory Quinn**_

Terry sort et voit Archie arriver à sa rencontre :

- Archie ?

- Terry, allons-y on va être en retard.

- Heu…

- Tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner à l'école pour les répétitions.

- Exacte, heu… Merci d'être venu mon ami.

- Avec plaisir.

Terry laisse Archie conduire, contenu qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve l'école où il travail. Il y arrivent et Terry se sent perdu, mais vu qu'il s'agit d'une pièce de Shakespeare il a le sentiment de se retrouver dans son élément. Comme l'a été toute sa vie. Il voit à nouveau Isabelle avec son regard si expressif, il lui sourit.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Dit Terry

- Tu as manqué de me regarder depuis trop longtemps.

- Trop longtemps pour quoi ?

- Pour être intéressé bien sure. Je suis toute à toi, ta femme n'aura pas besoin de le savoir.

- Oh…

Cela le tente un instant. Il vit un rêve avec Candy mais… Il décide d'en parler à Archie.

- Elle veut une aventure ?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'y penses pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé bien…

- Tu as la fille avec qui nous rêvions tous d'être, et tu envisages de la tromper ? On serait dans le passé, je t'aurai frappé tout de suite.

- Calme toi, ok, je ne vais pas le faire…

- Mais tu as été tenté !

- Je suis humain et j'essaye de m'habituer à une situation dans laquelle j'ai été mise par inadvertance, sans mon consentement.

- Mais de quoi diable est-ce que tu parles ?

- De rien…Tu t'enflammes toujours pour ma femme à ce que je vois.

- Ça n'a jamais été un secret.

- Sans blague !

- Ne la trompe pas, sinon je te tue moi même.

- Baisse le régime garçon, je ne tromperai jamais Candy, dit-il en riant. Tu peux prendre ça pour sur.

- Je préfère ça, dit Archi.

Ils travaillent ensemble et Archie n'a de cesse de donner à un coup de main pour les costumes montrant ainsi ses talant cachés. Terry se moque de lui mais lui est très reconnaissant de son aide. Une fois terminé, Terry est surpris d'être presser de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver Candy.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est qu'un rêve comme d'habitude, à chaque fois que je rêve d'elle, je me réveille avec une autre femme dans les bras et ça fait très mal. Maintenant elle est là, il n'y aucune autre femme à la quelle je puisse penser… Toutes ses femmes dans mes bras… Mon esprit était avec elle… Je pensais l'avoir oublié. Mais de qui est-ce que je me moquais, ces femmes, toutes ces femmes, je me mentais, j'essayais de l'oublier, mais c'était inutile parce ce que c'était ces femmes que j'oubliais, et jamais Candy. Je n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à elle._

Je me trompais complètement. Je dois me laisser m'impliquer avec elle dans ce rêve ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me tiens cette conversation tout seul à propos de quoi faire dans un rêve. Un rêve est sensé être heureux, un endroit où exaucer ses souhaits. J'ai une famille avec Candy, ça a toujours été mon rêve depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Allez Terry ! Mais c'est Candy, même en rêve, je ne veux pas la blesser et je ne veux pas profiter d'elle. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, elle ne se souviendra pas. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu as ce dont tu as toujours rêvé et tu hésites encore ?! Arrêtes de réfléchir Terry, vis ton rêve ! »

Il se disait ça dans sa tête durant le trajet retour, du coup il n'avait pas entendu le moindre mot de ce lui avait dit Archie.

- Merci Archie, dit Terry en sortant de la voiture une fois arrivé. Je t'appellerai plus tard.

- D'accord, salut Terry !

Terry marche jusqu'à sa maison, ouvre la porte, enlève son manteau et se rend dans la cuisine.

- Candy !

- Oui Chéri ?

Elle est en train de nettoyer la cuisine :

- Comment était ta journée ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Très bien, dit-il en pensant à Isabelle et à sa proposition. Où sont les enfants ?

- C'est mon jour de repos, ils sont à la garderie je les récupèrerai tout à l'heure.

Ils sont seuls, ils se regardent Terry a envie d'elle mais les seuls mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont :

- Il reste du gâteau au chocolat de la nuit dernière ?

Candy qui attendait quelque chose d'autre, est un peu déçut. Elle va vers le frigo, en sort un morceau de gâteau et dit :

- Tu parles de ce morceau de gâteau au chocolat ?

- Heu oui.

- Tu ne l'auras pas, moi je le veux.

Elle plante ses doigts dans le gâteau, en prend une part et la met dans sa bouche.

- Hey ! Je le voulais !

- Tu en veux ? Viens le chercher !!

Il s'approche d'elle et elle lui met du gâteau et de crème sur les lèvres, qu'il re-lèche :

- Tu veux jouer ? demande-t-il en prenant du gâteau qu'il étale sur les lèvres de Candy.

Elle explose de rire ils jouent un instant avec le gâteau en courant partout dans la maison. Finalement, il l'attrape dans les escaliers. Il est allongé au dessus d'elle il se laisse descendre et l'embrasse passionnément. Terry pense devenir fou, il ne s'est jamais sentit ainsi auparavant en embrassant Candy. Il n'avait jamais ressentit pour aucune autre femme, les sensations qui l'envahissaient en embrassant Candy. Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait embrassé des femmes !

Candy est passionnée, ils commencent à se caresser :

- Oh ma puce, tu m'excites à mort j'ai envie de te baiser maintenant…

Ça a un effet douche froide sur Candy :

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en le repoussant. C'est quoi ce langage ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une prostituée ?

- Candy, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est juste heu…

- Juste quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Terry ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

- Candy, nous allions…

- Oui, mais tu m'as coupé l'envie avec ton vocabulaire et tu m'as fait me sentir comme une catin bon marché. Je vais me changer et aller chercher les enfants à la garderie, pendant ce temps-là, lave-toi la bouche avec du savon.

Candy monte les escaliers, Terry se blâme, il a été un séducteur tellement longtemps et les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Ses femmes habituelles auraient été excitées par ce langage, mais pas sa Tache de son. Ce n'est pas son genre, rien à voir avec ses conquêtes faciles. Il sourit, il est marié à la femme parfaite pour lui et il compte bien prendre du plaisir à ce rêve, de plus en plus chaque jour.

Quand Candy revient avec les enfants, Terry lui donne un coup de main. Il parvient même à changer la couche de Shandy. Candy le regarde en souriant il est si mignon et légèrement maladroit. Elle lui a déjà pardonné de l'avoir traité comme une catin de base.

- Je te pardonne, lui murmure-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Il se retourne et elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres, alors qu'il a encore Shandy dans les bras puis elle prend le bébé.

- Viens par là toi ! Papa t'a bien nettoyé tout par tout ? Et oui et oui, il a bien réussi.

Shandy rit bruyamment avec ses parents, puis Candy lui donne le sein alors que Terry les regarde.

- Shandy, c'est un très joli prénom. Ça sonne comme Candy ou Sandy.

- Je t'ai dit d'où ça venait.

- Répète-le moi, j'adore entendre cette histoire.

- C'était après notre séparation, j'ai accepté un boulot dans un hôpital mobile près d'une mine. Il y avait une cuisinière, Margaux, elle avait une petite fille qui n'arrivait pas prononcer mon nom et qui m'appelait Shandy. J'avais trouvé ça si mignon.

- Ça l'est, j'adore te regarder donner le sein à notre bébé. C'est si naturel et si beau.

- Terry, je t'aime.

Terry a peur de lui renvoyer son « je t'aime » il conserve donc le silence.

_« Ce n'est qu'un rêve espèce de crétin ! Dis lui ! »_

- Je t'aime aussi Candy.

Ce soir là il ne font pas l'amour, mais dorment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre

**********

Quelques jours plus tard Terry est à l'école et il reçoit un visiteur :

- Robert Hathaway ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Terrence, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Je vais bien Monsieur. Le train-train quotidien avec ma femme et mes enfants.

- Terrence, vous étiez le meilleur acteur que je n'ai jamais eu et de loin, j'ai besoin que vous reveniez.

- Mr Hathaway…

- Suzanna est de retour sur scène, ensemble vous étiez merveilleux, j'ai besoin de mes deux stars pour rebooster mon théâtre.

- Suzanna ? Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir remonter sur scène avec elle.

- Allez, elle est également mariée maintenant, oubliez les drames du passé j'ai besoin de vous Terrence, pour partir en tournée.

- J'ai une femme et des enfants et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de les quitter pour l'instant.

- Ce ne sera que pour quelques mois. Vous retrouverez votre famille après.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de mes enfants.

Terry est surpris de sa propre réaction, la deuxième chose qu'il aime le plus dans sa vie hormis sa famille, c'est le théâtre.

- Réfléchissez y Terry et vous pouvez même venir jeter un œil au théâtre voir comment vous vous y sentez. Je n'attends pas de réponse maintenant, mais vous serez très bien payé.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent Mr Hathaway, mais je peux venir au théâtre un de ces jours et réfléchir.

- Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps Terrence.

Robert Hathaway s'en va et Terry réfléchit. Remonter sur scène, partir en tournée, il ne veut pas quitter sa famille qu'il ne connaissait même pas il y a quelques jours.

_« Taches de son, je viens juste de te récupérer, je ne veux pas te perdre. »_

Il rentre à la maison rejoindre sa famille, il se sent bien. Dans le monde réel, il a le théâtre, dans ce rêve, il veut profiter de sa famille.

Après le dîner, ils vont coucher les enfants, TJ parle à son père :

- Papa ! C'est bon de te revoir !

- C'est bon d'être de retour mon garçon !

- Tu vas pouvoir rejouer au foot avec moi !

- Bien sur champion !

- Merci papa ! Dit le garçonnet en l'enlaçant.

- Avec plaisir !

Il se rend dans la chambre de Nelly

- Bonne nuit papa

- Bonne nuit maman !

Nelly explose de rire

- Je suis ta maman parce que je porte le nom de ta maman, dit-elle avec l'accent anglais.

Nelly avait prit l'habitude de prendre l'accent Anglais lorsqu'elle parle avec son père.

- Exact ma petite taches de son.

Terry lui fait des guili-guili sur le ventre et Nelly rit bruyamment. Il joue un instant avec elle, lui raconte une histoire, puis rejoint Candy dans le salon.

- Est-ce qu'ils dorment tous ?

- Oui.

- Tu as été génial avec eux, tu redeviens normal.

- Je n'étais pas normal ?

- Pas depuis le matin de Noël, tu étais bizarre.

- Oh, dit Terry qui ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Mais tu es de retour maintenant, il n'y a que ça qui compte.

- Je suis désolé à propos du sweat. Je l'adore tu l'as fait avec tout ton amour.

- Tu m'as blessé Terry

- J'en suis désolé. Au fait, Hathaway est venu me voir.

- Hathaway ?

- Le gérant de mon ancienne troupe.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu jouais la comédie ? Ça te manque de jouer ? Tu as fait peur aux enfants quelques temps. Tu veux remonter sur scène ?

- Je ne veux pas te laisser toi et les enfants pour partir en tournée.

- Terry, jouer c'est ton rêve. Je ne peux pas te demander de l'abandonner pour moi et les enfants. J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois là pour les enfants, vu que nous n'avions pas eu une enfance normal, ni toi ni moi. Je voulais leur donner une enfance avec leurs deux parents. Mais je veux également que tu puisses vivre ton rêve et que tu sois heureux.

Terry la regarde, elle est si compréhensive.

- Donc ça ne te dérangerai pas que je parte en tournée pendant des mois ?

- Bien sure que si, tu vas me manquer. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux et si ça te rend heureux.

- Candy, j'ai tout pour être heureux ici avec toi et les enfants.

- Mais Terry…

- J'adore enseigner à l'école, je peux diriger les pièces de théâtre des élèves ; j'ai mon propre théâtre, je peux même acheter mon propre théâtre, si je veux remonter sur scène je peux le faire, mais pour l'instant je veux être avec ma femme et mes enfants et il n'y a nul autre endroit où je préfèrerai être.

Candy le regarde intensément.

- En es-tu sur chéri ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu sois frustré en aucune manière.

Ils s'étreignent dans le salon, puis montent au lit dormir.

**********

C'est leur anniversaire de mariage, le 31 décembre, qui est également leur anniversaire de rencontre.

Terry emmène Candy en ville dans un restaurant très chic. Elle porte une belle robe rose et lui un costume noire, chemise blanche et cravate.

Le jour de leurs retrouvailles, date de quand Terry était revenu à Chicago pour chercher Candy. Il avait alors parler à Albert en la regardant travailler avec les enfants. Finalement il lui avait aussi parler à elle, et ils avaient décidé se remettre ensemble.

- C'est si romantique.

- Rien n'est trop bon pour ma femme, pour notre anniversaire.

- Oh Terry, qui aurait pu imaginer que le garçon que je trouvais si odieux allait finir par devenir l'homme de ma vie ?

- J'ai su à l'instant où je t'ai rencontré, que je te voulais pour femme. Tu m'avais attrapé entrain de pleurer et tu n'en as jamais fait référence lors de nos disputes. Je t'aime encore plus pour ça.

Candy sourit, le dîner est merveilleux, ils parlent du passé et Candy lui parle des évènements passés et présents, qu'il ne connaît même pas. Terry est au 7ème ciel, il parlait à Candy qui est sa femme… Sa femme… Et ils s'aiment tant.

Ils rentrent à la maison, montent dans leur chambre et s'embrassent passionnément. Cette fois, rien ne les arrêtera, ils font l'amour passionnément, toute la nuit. Terry a l'impression de devenir complètement cinglé, il n'a jamais ressenti ça avec aucune autre femme. Le plaisir qu'il éprouve en faisant l'amour à Candy, dépasse de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ils ne font qu'un, se complètent l'un l'autre, leur amour est comme, inscrit dans les étoiles… Ils sont heureux.

Terry se réveille avec Candy dans les bras. Il ne veut pas la lâcher, les enfants, le chien et le raton laveur entrent au petit matin, c'est TJ qui porte Shandy.

- Maman, papa, réveillez vous, il faut changer Shandy.

Les parents, qui avaient peu dormit la nuit dernière, ouvrent difficilement les yeux.

- Les enfants ! Maman et papa dorment encore.

- On peut dormir avec vous alors ? demande TJ

- Oui, dit Terry sans ouvrir les yeux.

La scène aurait été parfaite pour un artiste, la famille toute entière, incluant les animaux, dans le grand lit.

Terry adore sa vie, il est heureux, il rit et n'a besoin de rient d'autre. Il se rend au magasin pour acheter lait et il voit…

- Tony ! Ne me dis pas qu'il est temps de rentrer !

- Et si ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles. Tu as eu l'aperçu de ce qui aurait pu être.

- Non, je ne veux pas repartir !

- Il le faut !

- Mais… Tu ne peux pas m'oublier ?

- Il faut que tu rentres, pour apporter les changements nécessaires à ta vie.

- Je ne veux pas partir, dit Terry en colère, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Désolé.

Les clients présents dans le magasin, les regardent avec étonnement.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire repartir… S'il te plait… il n'y a pas moyen que je reste ?

- Les règles sont les règles.

- NON !

Terry rentre à la maison très énervé. Il passe chaque instant, qui lui reste, avec sa famille, même les animaux. Il joue au foot avec TJ, raconte des histoires à Nelly et change Shandy tout au long de la journée. Dés que l'occasion se présente, il emmène Candy dans la chambre, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Cette nuit là, il fait l'amour à Candy, puis il la regarde dormir en essayant de ne pas s'endormir à son tour. Puisqu'il sait que c'est terminé et qu'il va se réveiller seul, dans son manoir glacial.

- Tu ne dors pas chéri ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dors.

- D'accord, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, dit il en souriant et l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Terry la regarde dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

_J'ai fais un rêve la nuit dernière_

_Quel_ _joli_ _rêve_ _c'était_

_J'ai rêvé que nous allions bien_

_Heureux et amoureux_

_Avec des enfants, les fruits de notre amour_

_Quel joli rêve c'était_

_J'ai fais un rêve la nuit dernière_

_Que j'avais ton amour pour toujours_

_Quel joli rêve c'était_

_Rien n'était plus important_

_Quel joli rêve c'était_

_Je ne voulais pas me réveiller_

_Dans un monde où tu n'étais pas à moi_

_Dans un monde de douleur et tristesse_

_Sans la magie de ton amour_

_Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi_

_S'il vous plait laissez-moi vivre ce rêve_

_Pour toujours_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_J'ai fait un rêve où tu étais mienne_

_J'ai fait un rêve où ton amour_

_Etait un bonheur pur et _

_L'essence de mon existence_

_Quel joli rêve c'était _

_Oui ce n'était qu'un rêve_

_Ce n'était qu'une illusion…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Terry : l'homme de famille**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Première partie  
**_

_**« Le réveil »**_

_**Par mrscage  
**_

Terry ouvre les yeux lentement de crainte de se trouver seul dans sa grande maison, sans les rires de ses enfants, sans le souffle du parfum de Candy, sans la tête de sa femme sur la poitrine.

- Non, tout est terminé, comment puis-je vivre cette vie en sachant ce qu'elle aurait pu être, si j'étais resté avec Candy ?

Il se lève et descend les escaliers, il s'assied sur un canapé, prend un livre et le regarde les yeux vides. Lorsque Marie entre pour lui annoncer que la femme de l'autre nuit venait juste d'arriver.

- Qui ? Pourriez vous simplement lui dire que je ne suis pas à la maison ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

- Bien sure Mr Grandchester. Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous ? Vous sentez vous malade ?

- Non Marie, c'est Noël et je suis seul. Je serai également seul demain, ainsi que le reste de mes jours. Mais ça va c'était mon choix. Je vous donne votre journée, prévenez Agathe, James et Jack qu'ils ont leur journée également. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je vous donne même a tous votre semaine complète.

- Vous êtes sérieux Mr Grandchester ?

- Oui.

- Merci, Merci beaucoup et joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël à vous également.

Après le départ de Marie, Terry se regarde dans le miroir.

- Et voilà Terry, tout seul ! Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu as vécu les 8 dernières années à essayer de te protéger de la douleur. Tu t'étais complètement fourvoyé, ta mère a essayé de te montrer le chemin, mais tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter… Quelle perte de temps. Tu as eut une seconde chance, il suffisait d'aller retrouver Candy après que Suzanna t'ait quitté il y a 6 ans, mais tu as eut tellement peur de souffrir que tu as vécu ta vie de la pire des façon qu'il soit. Et maintenant tu sais comment ta vie pourrait pu être avec Candy et tout ce que tu as manqué.

Il commence à pleurer, la première fois en 8 ans. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleurer, c'est quand il avait été retrouver Candy après leur séparation a Chicago et Albert l'avait fait partir. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dut l'écouter ce jour la. Mais désormais il était trop tard. Terrence Grandchester est tout seul et plus rien n'a de sens.

- Où es tu Candy ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas là avec moi ?

Puis il se rappel du message,

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fait à perdre mon temps ici ? Le jour où Candy m'a appelé c'était hier. Elle a dit qu'elle quittait le pays pour de bon aujourd'hui. Où est ce message ? Il y avait aussi son adresse dessus.

Terry se souvient de tout ce qu'il avait fait hier et trouve le papier qu'il avait laissé dans la poche de son manteau. Il se presse pour aller retrouver Candy.

Quand il arrive à l'hôtel, il a peur d'aller la trouver. Et si jamais elle disait ne plus vouloir de lui ? Et si elle était mariée ? Il monte les marches une a une en pensant à tout ça. Il arrive devant la porte de sa chambre et frappe. Il entend des pas derrière la porte qui s'ouvre doucement et Candy est la, juste en face de lui. Plus belle encore que dans sa vision momentanée. Il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui, elle est sa femme, mais il sait que la réalité est différente. Candy le regarde également. Ni lui, ni elle n'ont le courage de parler.

Finalement Candy trouve la force de dire quelque chose et parvient à parler.

- Terry, entre je t'en prie.

Il entre et voit qu'elle a fait ses valises et qu'elle est prête à partir. Il tente de parler :

- Candy ? Tu pars ?

Candy devient folle intérieurement, elle s'était promit d'oublier Terry, elle pensait être prête à lui donner ses affaires et à le laisser derrière. Mais maintenant qu'il est devant elle, si proche, tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Elle se retient de pleurer. Elle sait qu'il a une nouvelle vie et qu'il la vit comme il le voulait. Il n'est pas venu la rechercher lorsque Suzanna l'avait quitté :

- Oui, je pars, pour l'Australie

- L'Australie ?

- Oui.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je commence une nouvelle vie là-bas, avec Arthur.

- Qui c'est ? Ton mari ?

- Non, je ne suis pas mariée… Pas encore…

- Oh…

Il y a un silence entre eux, c'est à nouveau Candy qui reprend la parole :

- Merci d'être venu, je voulais te rendre quelque chose.

Elle prend une boite et lui donne. Terry regarde la boite, ne sachant quoi en faire. Que dire pour la faire rester ? Elle doit être amoureuse de cet Arthur. Candy dit :

- Et bien c'est tout. C'était sympa de te revoir.

- Sympa ? Candy. S'il te plait ne pars pas… Aujourd'hui. Tu peux toujours attraper un bateau demain.

Candy le regarde, il a dit aujourd'hui, il n'a pas simplement dit « ne pars pas » et Arthur l'attend, il faut qu'elle parte. Quel intérêt de rester une journée de plus ? Terry veut il faire d'elle une de ses conquêtes ? Elle ne peut pas rester un jour et partir. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne le laissera pas le lui briser une fois de plus.

- Je suis désolée Terry, mais Arthur m'attend. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai ici un jour de plus, prend soin de toi.

- Candy…

Terry la regarde, elle ne veut pas de lui, elle voulait simplement lui rendre sa boite. Il n'avait pas prit sa chance quand il en avait eut l'occasion, désormais il était trop tard. C'est la dernière fois qu'il la voyait… Candy… Son amie, son amour, sa femme dans son cœur.

- Très bien, adieu Candy ( Adieu Tache de son, tu emmènes mon cœur avec toi) Je te souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur avec Arthur.

- (Il me souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur avec Arthur ? Il en a rien à faire de moi) Au revoir Terry. Je te souhaite également d'être heureux.

Terry quitte Candy et se rend dans un café proche de l'hôtel, il n'a pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est pas chez lui, chez lui, c'est là où son cœur est et son cœur part avec Candy. Il ouvre la boite et découvre à l'intérieur les vieilles lettres qui lui avait envoyé après avoir quitté St Paul, ainsi que son Harmonica.

Il se souvient combien ça l'avait blessé de la revoir en revenant de Chicago en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais avec elle. Il lui avait renvoyé et ce jour là, il avait fermé son cœur à tout le monde, y comprit à lui même.

- Je serai incapable de vivre sans elle, il faut que je fasse tout mon possible pour la faire rester.

Il quitte le café, monte dans sa voiture et roule aussi vite que possible en direction du port…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Terry : l'homme de famille**_

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_Deuxième partie  
_**

**_« Heureux pour toujours »_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn  
_**

_ There's a time for love and a time for living.  
You take a chance and face the wind.  
An open road and a road that's hidden  
A brand new life around the bend._

_There were times when I lost a dream or two.  
Found the trail, and at the end was you.  
There's a path you take and a path untaken  
The choice is up to you my friend._

_Nights are long but you're on your way  
To a brand new life,  
Brand new life,  
Brand new life around the bend _

_Il y a un temps pour l'amour et un temps pour vivre_

_Tu prends le risque et tu fais face au vent_

_Une route ouverte et une route cachée_

_Une nouvelle vie au tournant_

_Il fut un temps, où j'ai perdu un rêve ou deux_

_J'ai trouvé une trace et je t'y est trouvé au bout_

_Il y a un chemin qu'on prend et un qu'on ne prend pas_

_C'est a toi de choisir mon ami_

_Les nuits sont longues mais tu es en route_

_Pour une nouvelle vie_

_Une nouvelle vie au tournant_

Candy est au port avec Capucin autour du cou et s'apprête à embarquer sur le Mauritania qui doit l'emmener à Southampton, d'où elle prendra le Lady Georgie II pour aller en Australie. Elle repense à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Terry plutôt dans la journée. Elle est triste, à quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait ? A ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il la demande en mariage ?

_« Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Il n'est pas revenu quand il s'était enfin libéré de Suzanna, pourquoi voudrait-il de moi maintenant ? Néanmoins je pense que si nous nous étions revus… »_

Elle essuie une larme de tristesse. Elle quitte l'Amérique et son passé pour démarrer une nouvelle vie en Australie avec un nouvel homme. Elle n'emmène pas beaucoup d'affaires, elle a l'intention d'en acheter des nouvelles là-bas. Arthur va bien s'occuper d'elle, il est si gentil, si doux et elle l'aime… Mais Terry… Elle aime Terry de tout son cœur et il la laisse sortir de sa vie encore une fois.

Il ne semble pas l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aime mais il lui avait donné l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose. Oh et puis zut ! Elle n'a pas le temps pour ça, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est embarquer et que le bateau s'en aille avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, et aille retrouver Terry elle-même. L'avoir vu a eut plus d'effet sur elle qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Elle ne veut plus partir.

Terry continue sa course contre la montre, en évitant les accidents de justesse, et en se demandant ce qui a bien pu lui prendre de quitter la chambre de Candy sans essayer de la convaincre de rester avec lui.

_« Après tout ce que je viens de voir comment ai-je pu la laisser partir ? Espèce d'idiot ! T'as plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. »_

Terry arrive au port et court. Il y a une foule de passagers, il a du mal à se frayer un chemin.

- Excusez moi. Pardon. Puis-je passer ? Pardon…

Mais il y a trop de monde…

_« Mais où ils vont tous ? C'est Noël aujourd'hui ! Y a plus personne qui fête Noël ou quoi ? Il faut absolument que je la rattrape avant qu'elle n'embarque. »_

Candy prend son temps et laisse d'autres gens passer devant elle, comme si elle attendait que quelque chose se passe.

_« Il ne veut pas de moi… C'est pour le reste de mes jours, je veux juste être sure que je prends la bonne décision. Je ne peux pas partir, mais il le faut… Non je ne peux pas… Si, il le faut. »_

Elle n'arrive pas à faire son choix, lorsqu'elle entend :

- Candy ! Candy !

Terry ?

- Candy ! Stoppe ne pars pas !

Candy se retourne comme dans un rêve :

- Terry ? Dit-elle doucement.

- Ne pars pas s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

- Oh Terry !

- J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière, le plus merveilleux rêve que l'on puisse faire. Nous étions mariés et avions trois enfants. Un garçon, Terrence Junior, on l'appelle TJ, c'est mon portrait craché. Une fille, Eléonore comme ma mère, on l'appelle Nelly, c'est ton portrait à toi, je l'appelle « Petite Taches de son » et puis nous avons un bébé, Shandy… Tu as choisi ce nom là, parce qu'une petite fille, que tu as rencontré à la mine, n'arrivait pas à prononcer ton nom.

Candy ouvre la bouche de stupeur, comment Terry peut-il être au courant de cela ? Il l'a entendu dans un rêve ?

- Terry ! Dit elle émue.

- Ne pars pas Candy, reste avec moi. Je veux fonder cette famille avec toi, je veux avoir ces enfants avec toi et personne d'autre. Ils attendent que nous soyons ensemble pour naître. Je nous choisis nous, fais pareille Candy, s'il te plait. Il n'est pas trop tard, nous pouvons encore avoir tout cela. Moi je te veux toi Candy et seulement toi.

- Mais toutes ces années, tu n'es pas venu me récupérer.

- J'étais stupide, j'étais honteux de t'avoir abandonné, j'étais censé prendre soin de Suzanna, mais même ça je n'arrivais pas à le faire. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter en face de toi, alors je me cachais derrière d'autres femmes sans même réaliser que ce sont ces femmes que j'oubliais en essayant de t'oublier toi. Je suis désolé que cela m'ait prit autant de temps pour réagir et il y a eu ce rêve merveilleux. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentis de ma vie. Ce rêve m'a ouvert les yeux. Candy je t'aime, donne-nous une autre chance, je t'en supplie, nous pouvons le faire et ce sera merveilleux je te le promets.

- Oh Terry.

Candy est submergée par les émotions, c'est le signe qu'elle attendait pour rester avec Terry. Elle court en se frayant un chemin parmi les passagers, qui les écoutent depuis le début, et arrive à le rejoindre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Terry.

Ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément. Les autres passagers commencent à applaudir. Ils s'enlacent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Capucin se réveille en couinant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, dit Terry surpris

- Ben, c'est Capucin, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Le raton laveur pousse un petit cri et saute sur l'épaule de Terry tout heureux.

- Comment ça va camarade ?

- Il a une cage, mais je ne peux l'enfermer dans cette affreuse boite.

- Bien sur que non, pauvre bébé. Sortons d'ici. Où est ta valise ?

- Par là... répond-elle.

Terry prend sa valise, sa bien aimée et il quitte le port. Ils se rendent à la maison de ses parents. Le maître d'hôtel ouvre la porte et sourit en voyant Terry :

- MonsieurTerrence, vos parents prennent le thé dans le grand salon.

- Merci Holmes. Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Terrence.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être chez vous ?

- En effet Monsieur, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien pour sa Grâce et Mme Grandchester. Bonne journée.

Terry prend Candy par la main et se dirige vers le salon. Ils entrent :

- Joyeux Noël, maman, papa !

Ses parents se retournent surprit :

- Terrence et Candy, dit Eléonore heureuse.

Elle se lève pour les enlacer tous les deux, le Duc en fait de même.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser de pour mon attitude et ma rudesse. Surtout depuis que vous vous êtes remis ensemble. J'aurai dû être heureux pour vous, mais j'imagine que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez heureux alors que moi je souffrais tant… Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

- C'est bon bébé, je savais que vous vous remettriez ensemble.

- Vraiment ? Dit le Duc.

- Et bien, en fait je l'espérai, de tout mon cœur et mon souhait se soit réalisé.

- Merci Mme Baker… heu... Mme Grandchester.

- Mais qui est ton petit ami ?

- C'est Capucin, ne t'inquiète pas il vivait chez Candy à Chicago, il est très propre, dit Terry.

- Oui bien sur, resterez vous déjeuner ?

- Non, dit Terry, mais nous pouvons revenir pour dîner et est-ce que Candy peut rester ici le temps que…

Il arrêta sa phrase, regarde Candy et se met sur un genou :

- Candice Neige André… Veux tu m'épouser ?

Candy est émue aux larmes :

- Oh oui, oui, oui, je veux t'épouser !

Il sourit, se redresse et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Dit-il

- Je t'aime, dit-elle.

Ils sont si heureux, fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Donc, maman, papa, est-ce que Candy peut rester ici, le temps que je m'occupe des préparatifs de mariage, le plus vite possible ?

- Mais bien sur, dit Eléonore, il ne saurait en être autrement.

- Merci Mme Grandchester.

- Merci maman, papa. Maintenant, veuillez nous excusez, nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire.

- Bien sur, disent les parents en même temps.

Terry et Candy s'en vont, il l'emmène chez lui, dans un de ses salons.

- Répète-moi comment est notre vie de couple dans ce merveilleux rêve que tu as fait, demande-t-elle lovée contre lui. Et surtout la partie qui concerne Shandy. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu savoir d'où venait ce nom.

- Tu me l'as dit dans mon rêve.

- Hallucinant, j'aurai aimé faire ce rêve aussi, mariée à toi, c'est tombé au bon moment. Est-ce que toi et moi… dans le rêve…

- Ben au début je voulais…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'au départ, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Il lui raconte l'histoire complète, même les détails concernant Isabelle, Candy l'écoute fascinée. Elle aussi veut ces enfants avec Terry l'amour de sa vie.

Ils vont dîner chez les parents de Terry et Candy passe la nuit là-bas.

Terry change d'appartement et cherche une maison avec Candy, car la où il habitait, c'était devenu un bordel. De son côté, Candy envoie un télégramme à Arthur pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait plus et en envoie un autre à sa famille, pour les inviter à son mariage avec Terry. Tous sont étonnés du message, mais sont heureux pour elle. Ils font tous le voyage de Chicago à New York, pour être là le soir du jour de l'an pour le mariage. Même la grande tante est venue. Albert donne son consentement, Annie s'occupe de tout. Elle engage un organisateur de mariage et tout est prêt pour le soir du nouvel an. Ils se marient dans la demeure du Duc et d'Eléonore. Un prêtre fut appelé et la cérémonie religieuse se déroula, dans la grande salle de bal.

Candy est éblouissante dans sa robe de mariée, Terry est nerveux, il n'en plus d'attendre ce moment… Vient le temps des vœux :

- Candy, après tout ce temps tu n'as jamais quitté mon cœur, je suis toujours resté avec toi et je suis si heureux que tu sois de retour dans ma vie, pour de bon cette fois ci. Je promets de te chérir tous les jours de nos vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Terry, tout ce temps je t'attendais inconsciemment, je suis heureuse que mon attente n'ait pas été vaine, que tu sois revenu dans ma vie, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer et de te chérir, tous les jours de nos vies, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Terry et Candy avaient des larmes aux yeux. Après le mariage, il y eu une petite réception où tout le monde s'amuse. Les jeunes mariés dansent ensemble, sans se séparer l'un de l'autre, il faut presque les supplier pour avoir une danse avec l'un d'entre eux.

Eléonore, leur a donné une suite dans son manoir, pour leur nuit de noces, elle se situe dans une autre aile, afin de leur donné une totale intimité.

Candy et Terry consomme leur mariage et pour Terry la réalité est cent fois meilleure que le rêve. Candy découvre quelque chose de nouveau et ne veut pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Candy s'apprête à aller prendre une douche, lorsque sa boite aux trésors tombe sur le sol. Terry l'aide à ramasser et il voit une photo d'Antony.

_« Tony ? »_

- Taches de son, qui est-ce ?

- Oh Terry, c'est Anthony, je suis désolée…

- Anthony ?

- Oui, s'il te plait permets-moi de la garder, il est mort et c'est la seule photo que j'ai de lui.

Terry la regarde :

- Tache de son, il n'y a pas de problème, je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tu ne l'es pas ?

- J'ai grandi, et quand je t'ai perdu j'ai regretté tout le temps perdu à être jaloux de quelqu'un qui n'était plus là. Je suis désolé pour tout et de t'avoir pousser par terre au festival de Mai.

- C'est bon chéri, c'était ma faute… je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Je vais prendre une douche… Tu viens avec moi ?

- Dans une minute.

- D'accord.

Les yeux de Terry, sont attirés par quelque chose, il s'approche de la table où sont posés tous les cadeaux qu'ils ont eu au mariage. C'est la boite à musique !

Il l'ouvre et elle joue la même douce musique que dans son rêve. Il y a un message inscrit à l'intérieur.

_« Félicitations, tu as pris la bonne décision cette fois-ci, rend la heureuse »_

Terry sourit ému.

_« J'étais jaloux de toi parce qu'elle t'a aimé avant moi. Mais tu l'aimais suffisamment pour me la rendre. Merci Tony, merci du fond du cœur, tu as sauvé ma vie et celle de Candy. »_

Il se rend dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre Candy sous la douche. Ils se souhaitent mutuellement une bonne année :

- Bonne année Mme Grandchester

- Bonne année Mr Grandchester.

Ils s'embrassent, ils se lavent, s'embrassent encore… Ils s'embrassent plus qu'ils ne se lavent, donc ils passent quelques heures sous la douche…

La vie est faite de choix que nous faisons tous les jours, le choix que nous faisons aujourd'hui affecte notre futur. Ce que nous vivons dans le présent, est la conséquence de nos actes antérieurs, Candy et Terry étaient jeunes et avaient fait un choix qui les avait rendu malheureux. Des années plus tard ils avaient toujours peur de se réconcilier, ils avaient besoin d'aide de la haut. Ils l'avaient eu avec l'ange Tony, qui était descendu pour s'assurer que sa bien aimée était heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'amour est désintéressé, Tony avait réussi à leur montrer cet aspect de l'amour et désormais Candy et Terry étaient mariés et heureux. Le petit TJ était déjà en route depuis la nuit de noces, leur vie ensemble commençait tout juste, elle promettait d'être bien plus merveilleuse que dans le souhait qu'ils avaient fait tous deux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Le rêve que Terry avait fait le soir de Noël, lui avait vraiment ouvert les yeux. Les miracles sous toutes les formes et tous les aspects, il faut juste savoir les reconnaître.

**_FIN_**


End file.
